


外人 (Gaijin)

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Es extraño. Que ahora, estando en casa, se sienta más como un forastero que como se siente en el país de los que lo llamarongaijin.





	外人 (Gaijin)

_« ―Pero… soy una forastera…_

_―Ah, ¿esa palabra de nuevo? Ya te lo dije, no existe un lugar llamado “foras(1)”. »_

― _Tokyo Babylon_ de CLAMP; capítulo extra, “Sonrisa”.

* * *

**外人**

(Gaijin)

* * *

Él no quería nada de esto.

Su vida era perfecta viviendo sólo con su madre en Rusia; no le importaba no tener amigos con quién jugar en el pueblo, no le importaba crecer sin padre. Porque un maldito (palabra que aprendió de uno de los vecinos, pero que su madre le tiene prohibido usar) que haya abandonado a su madre, no merece conocer a su hijo. ¿Dónde estuvo cuando ella tenía que trabajar?, ¿dónde estuvo cuando él tenía que ir a la iglesia solo, ya que su madre no podía acompañarlo?

Ajá, eso quiere escuchar.

Pero aceptó ir porque ella se veía tan ilusionada con el viaje, o al menos eso es lo que podía comprender su joven mente. Él no mostró entusiasmo por conocer a un japonés irresponsable, y por eso trataba de no prestar atención a las pocas palabras que su madre intentaba enseñarle.

―Tienes cinco años, Hyoga, estás en una edad óptima para aprender. ―Hyoga asintió, haciendo como que la escuchaba, y continuó con su plana de hiraganas mal hechos. Y para echarle sal a la herida, su madre no le permitió aprender cirílico hasta que dominara los silabarios japoneses.

Cuando el barco en el que irían se hundió, llevándose a Natasha consigo, decidió que odiaba al tal Mitsumasa Kido.

No supo cómo, pero al par de horas de su estado como huérfano, alguien llegó diciendo que “he venido a recogerle, Hyoga-chan.”

Y Hyoga decidió que esta persona tampoco le agradaba, con su acento tan suave, el que en vez de usar la “l” usara la “r”, el que le tratara de “usted” en vez de “tú” y ese sufijo tan aniñado. Él ya no era “-chan”; sin su madre ya era adulto, por lo tanto, ¿no tendría más sentido que le dijeran “Hyoga-san”?

Terminó yendo. Seguía en bastante shock por la muerte de su madre para protestar demasiado.

El hombre que hablaba mal lo llevó a otro monstruo de metal, aunque, esta vez, en vez de tener mástil, tenía alas. Dejó que le abrocharan el “shiitoberuto(2)”, como llamó el hombre a ese trozo de tela negra que le impedía moverse. Cuando el… ¿avón?, ¿avín?

― _Avión_ , Hyoga-chan. ―le corrigió el hombre, divertido ante las dificultades de idioma del niño. Hyoga ignoró su comentario, y siguió intentando pronunciar la palabra. A-vi-on. Avi-on. Avión.

Cuando el avión comenzó a despegarse de la tierra, Hyoga sintió que su estómago se contraía, al tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda. Decidió que no le gustaba demasiado la sensación e intentó recordar, de mientras, las canciones de cuna que su madre solía cantarle.

Y justo cuando llegaba a la parte en que usualmente lo arropaba, cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba ser huérfano. Tendría que aprender a cuidarse solo; y ahora, quisiera o no, debería aprender a hablar japonés. Puesto que si el acento que tenía la persona que lo recogió era algún indicio, irían a Japón. Posiblemente con su supuesto padre.

Cuando aterrizaron, batalló bastante con el “shiitoberuto”, y el hombre tuvo que quitárselo. Él continuó en silencio incluso cuando no estaban en la terminal, o durante el trayecto en limusina.

―Iremos a un lugar donde entrenará para desarrollar su potencial; resista, por favor. Puede que ahorita no lo comprenda pero… es por el bien de todos. ―Y en los años venideros, Hyoga tampoco pudo comprender a qué se refería el hombre con “el bien de todos”, puesto que en ese momento prefirió enfocarse en quitarse de encima el chaleco que llevaba puesto, para no sentirse tan asfixiado en el nuevo clima. Y sintió que fue en vano, porque las demás capas de ropa seguían quemándole en el clima veraniego de Japón.

Finalmente se bajaron del tercer monstruo metálico en el día; y para este punto, el único metal que Hyoga quería ver por el resto de su vida era el del crucifijo que le regaló su madre.

El hombre le observó desde su asiento, y procedió a quitarle el “shiitoberuto” de la limusina, y se le quedó viendo como quien ve a un Hushky.

―Usted es fuerte. Lo logrará, Hyoga-chan.

Y lo bajaron del auto para que entrara a un edificio raro y grande(3).

* * *

Al cruzar el portal sintió la mirada de decenas de niños posarse en él, y pensó que la frase “no me siento en mi plato(4)” le llegaba perfecto. Él, a diferencia de los demás, tenía cabello rubio y unos ojos azul-grisáceos, lo cual lo hacía resaltar demasiado.

Todos, con sus cabellos castaños o negros, sus ojos rasgados, sufijo “ore”, parecían tan uniformes… y mientras tanto él, que todavía usaba “watashi” se sintió como alguien insignificante.

―Miren, si es un _gaijin_.

Así comenzó todo.

* * *

―Perdona a Niisan, puede ser bastante insensible en ocasiones. ―Hyoga miró arriba del trozo de césped para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño rojizo. No era un color del todo usual pero no resaltaba tanto―. Y realmente no entiendo la broma. ―se quejó el chico, sentándose al lado de Hyoga sin siquiera pedirle permiso―. ¿Cómo puede haber “forasteros” si no existe el país “foras”? Lo estuve buscando en el globo terráqueo que hay en la sala de estudios, y luego en el diccionario, pero no venía nada.

Hyoga no le interrumpió. Había pasado una semana desde su llegada, y además de su apariencia, era demasiado evidente su estatus como extranjero gracias a su acento, su incapacidad para usar palillos, y su uso constante de frases raras. ( _― ¡No te estoy metiendo fideos en el oído(5)! ― ¡Claro que sí! ― ¡Pero si la cena de Ramen fue hace dos semanas!_ ) Los acosos de parte de los demás huérfanos habían ido en aumento, así que en vez de estudiar ese día, decidió tomarse un descanso para apreciar el hermoso jardín que tenían. Este niño tampoco hablaba con “ore”, así que sintió que podía soltarse un poco más.

―Yo… tampoco puedo… comprender. ―se había estado esforzando bastante tratando de aprender japonés, sin embargo, la mitad del tiempo sentía que se quedaba atrás―. Le pregun-fui al tutor y me dijo que… uh, _kanjis_ y su _onyomi(6)_.

― ¿Los que tienen con otros kanjis? ―el chico ignoró el que haya conjugado mal el verbo; comprendía que él, al venir de otro país, tenía que esforzarse el doble. Hyoga asintió y se quedó en silencio―. ¿Cómo era Rusia? ―siempre le daba curiosidad; su hermano le dijo que no todos tenían _Ohanami_ , o _Tanabata_ , y mucho menos _Chichibu yomatsuri_ , así que el tener a alguien de otro país podía ayudarle a comprender las costumbres de los países extranjeros.

Hyoga pareció pensárselo. ―Frío. No comemos mucho arroz; hay animales grandes, con pieles cálidas. ―acto seguido sacó el crucifijo, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras para “iglesia” ni “cristiano ortodoxo”, así que pensó que mostrándosela al niño explicaría mejor―. Todos creer en Cristo, y… rezan en… juntas.

― ¿Entonces en Rusia no creen en los espíritus?, ¿y qué hay de la visita al templo de principios de año? ―al ver cómo Hyoga negaba con la cabeza, se recordó a sí mismo que no es como si él también lo practicara a menudo―. Algún día, cuando salgamos de aquí, te llevaré.

»Niisan estuvo demasiado ocupado cuidándome cuando era muy bebé, y antes de que pudiera caminar, estaba aquí. Así que yo tampoco visito tanto los templos, ni conocí a mi madre. ―lo dijo mirando al cielo, y tras escuchar sus palabras, Hyoga se sintió tan afortunado de al menos haber conocido a su madre.

―Tú… eres Shun, ¿no? ―el niño sonrió, alegre ante la pregunta.

―Sí, ¿y tú…?

―Hyoga.

* * *

No se hablaban demasiado en los entrenamientos. Ikki casi siempre estaba al cuidado de su hermano menor, y aunque Hyoga sintiera que podía considerarlo como su amigo, seguía sin saber cómo socializar.

Lo que sí, es que se encontraban ambos en el mismo nivel de literatura y de kanjis. Shun por ser chico de edad, y Hyoga por tener retraso en su conocimiento.

Y aunque los entrenamientos fueran muy duros, las burlas muy duras, o extrañara demasiado a su madre en ocasiones, su vida en la Mansión Kido no era tan mala.

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que regresaría a Rusia, no sabía si sentirse feliz por alejarse de los que lo llamaban _gaijin_ e irse a su tierra natal, o sentirse triste porque Shun se iría a otro lugar y no podía llevarle a comer borsch y pirozhki como le prometió.

* * *

No podía quejarse de que el entrenamiento con Camus fuera demasiado duro.

Sí, el clima era muy frío, y sí, el tipo lo era más. Pero había escuchado el cómo entrenaban en Grecia, o en Argelia, y ni qué se diga de Death Queen Island. Quiso pensar que su entrenamiento había sido medianamente clemente.

Fue alrededor de su primer año de entrenamiento que presenció el nacimiento de Jacob, las idas y venidas de su maestro al Santuario, la pasión con la que su compañero Isaac entrenaba, y el estado imperturbable de los glaciares eternos.

* * *

Lo que pasó a partir de cierto punto le parece tan innecesario que en ocasiones quiere olvidarlo.

Ir al torneo galáctico como espía del Santuario. Perseguir a Ikki para recuperar la armadura dorada, batallar a los caballeros de plata, pelear contra el Santuario. Pelear contra Poseidón. Pelear contra Hades. Perder a su madre por completo. Perder a su maestro Camus. Perder a su amigo Isaac.

Pelear. Pelear. Pelear.

Perder. Perder. Perder.

Y quiere reírse porque parece tener algún tipo de maldición, y quiere alejarse porque no quiere que sus nuevos amigos sufran por su culpa.

* * *

Shun es el primero en acercarse con una carta.

Hay saludos, no muchas noticias, el que la mansión se sintiera sola, y el que quería aplicar a la Tōdai para medicina. Sabía que no tenía demasiadas oportunidades por haberse perdido de tanta educación, pero vale la pena el intento, ¿no?

* * *

Hyoga recuerda la admiración que sintió por Andrómeda.

Primero que nada, por haber conseguido la armadura. Al ser un santo él mismo sabía qué tanto sacrificio se hacía por conseguirla, así que reconoce que Shun no es tan débil como lo tachaban cuando eran niños, aunque sí igual de bondadoso y gentil, evitando conflicto en tanto le sea posible.

(Pero cuando atacaba, vaya que era formidable. Si hasta a Hyoga recuerda el calosfrío que le dio el verlo atacar.)

Su admiración creció cuando se ofreció como el conejo al viajero para salvarlo en la Casa de Libra. Y recuerda haber pensado que lo que lo protegía no debía ser una constelación, sino una galaxia entera(7), puesto que su cosmos era tan enorme y tan cálido.

Recuerda cómo se sintió después de su batalla contra Hades, y a pesar de que todos le recordaban que no era su culpa de haber sido usado como vasija, el chico no podía evitar culparse.

Fueron las pesadillas por las noches de Shun que lo hicieron salir de la mansión, quedando en ella sólo él, Seiya y Saori.

Quizás les daría una visita de vez en cuando. Debe eso y mucho más.

* * *

―Wow, no mentías cuando dijiste que estaba cubierto de nieve. ―Shun miraba asombrado las calles cerca del aeropuerto en San Petersburgo. Le había hecho caso y se había traído bastante ropa, aunque Hyoga sabía que podían mantenerse a una temperatura normal con ayuda de su cosmos.

Hyoga sólo sonrió. ―No has visto cómo se pone la región de Siberia. ―tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar.

Tenían planeado visitar un par de sitios turísticos ahí para luego irse al lugar que él quería visitar.

* * *

Comenzaron con una iglesia. Llegaron a veinte minutos de que se acabara la misa. Todos los feligreses se encontraban atentos al sermón del sacerdote y unos cuantos más se encontraban confesándose. Hyoga, al entrar al recinto, se persignó. Cuando se giró vio a Shun intentar imitarlo y fallar.

―No es necesario que lo hagas. ―le dijo―. No eres cristiano.

―No ―le secundó―, pero tú sí, y si vamos a estar aquí, quiero aprender toda la cultura que me sea posible.

* * *

―Deme un ramo de 15 flores. ―antes de llegar al pueblo, se detuvieron en una pequeña ciudad a comprar flores. El tendero del puesto asintió y buscó flores bonitas para un local y un extranjero.

―15 flores para la señorita. ―Shun quiso responder, pero su bajo nivel de ruso se lo impedía, así que, ante la divertida mirada, aceptó el ramo con reluctancia.

―Toma una y dame el resto. ―fue lo que le dijo Hyoga cuando estaban en la cabaña que compartirían.

― ¿Por qué? ―aunque el chiste de la tarde no le había causado demasiada gracia, debía admitir que las flores eran bonitas, ¿o era que planeaba ponerlas en el florero?

―Los números pares de flores son para funerales. Los impares son para citas. ―y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas.

* * *

Cuando salieron a saludar, Jacob casi ni le reconoce. Y piensa que a pesar de que sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño, ha cambiado tanto.

Es extraño. Que ahora, estando en casa, se sienta más como un forastero que como se siente en el país de los que lo llamaron _gaijin_.

* * *

Crea un agujero en el lugar donde visita a su madre.

― ¿Realmente irás a visitarla? ―Hyoga niega con la cabeza y lanza el ramo de flores.

―Es demasiado profundo. Explotaría por la presión antes de poder llegar a la mitad. ―le regala una pequeña sonrisa y usa su cosmos para curar el agujero que creó en el hielo―. Sólo quería traerte una vez aquí. Así como tú prometiste llevarme a templos sintoístas, yo prometí traerte aquí cuando concluyeras tu licenciatura en medicina.

Shun asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la mano que Hyoga le ofrecía.

Hyoga aún no comprendía qué era “por el bien de todos”, pero sabía que Shun sí; y mientras siguiera a su hogar, no podía equivocarse.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1):** La palabra japonesa _gaijin_ proviene de la palabra _gaikokujin_ , que significa, literalmente, _persona proveniente de un país de afuera_ , al tener los kanjis de _afuera, país_ y _persona_ , mientras que gaijin es el término despectivo y significa “persona de afuera”. El chiste está en que la terminación –jin indica nacionalidad. Por ejemplo, soy mexicana, por lo tanto, soy mekishiko-jin. Y no existe ningún país llamado “afuera”. No había manera de explicar todo esto en el fic, así que tuve que buscar el origen etimológico de la palabra, y para mi suerte, el latín y el japonés se parecen demasiado, porque forastero significa también “persona de afuera”, siendo “foras” “afuera”.
> 
>  **(2):** Seat Belt, cinturón de seguridad.
> 
>  **(3):** Las construcciones en Rusia eran hechas en su totalidad de madera, y aunque había enormes construcciones en su tiempo, Hyoga viene de un pueblo pequeño.
> 
>  **(4):** es un modismo ruso, se traduce como “no estoy en mi elemento”. El ruso tiene demasiados modismos de comida. XD
> 
>  **(5):** y a esto me refiero. Este modismo se traduce como “no mientas”.
> 
>  **(6):** Los kanjis, usualmente, tienen de dos a tres tipos de lectura: el _kunyomi_ , que es cuando se encuentran solos; el _onyomi_ , que es cuando se encuentran con otros kanjis, o el _nanori_ , que es para nombres.
> 
>  **(7):** en los 80’s, se creía que Andrómeda era una constelación, aunque ahora se sabe que es la galaxia vecina de la Vía Láctea.
> 
>  **Notas finales:** siempre quise escribir uno de esos fics que hacen mucha introspección en los personajes, y aquí está esta cosa demasiado auto-indulgente. :’) Espero que a alguien le gusta. Se puede tomar como Hyoga/Shun o como amistad, ya que quise enfocarme más en otros aspectos que en romántico. Gracias a Liza por las referencias rusas (como la religión) y a Gem por el beteo.
> 
> Matane!


End file.
